


Everybody Love Hugs

by Dippy Pines (Ultron)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Dippy%20Pines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marco fainted, Star first thought that he wanted a hug because who doesn't love hugs? Especially hugs from their best friend! - A Starco drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Love Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a friend of mine on Tumblr with the prompt "You fainted straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." So this is for you, Mik!

When Marco Diaz opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Star Butterfly smiling down at him. That's when he realized that they were sitting on the ground his head in her lap. "Good morning, Marco!" she shouted.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Marco as he sat up next to her.

"You fainted," began Star in her cheery voice, "Luckily you feel straight into my arms and not the ground! At first I thought 'ah Marco wants a hug!' but then I realized that you had fainted. Don't worry though I decided I'd just sit here and wait for you to wake up."

"You didn't think you should take me to a doctor?" he asked.

"Ah Marco you didn't need a doctor! You had me looking after you!" she said.

"How did I faint exactly?" he asked.

"Uh, well," began Star, slowly, "I might have accidentally hit you with a Narwhal Blast."

Honestly the answer didn't surprise Marco. He knew it probably had something to do with Star's magic. "Well, at least we got rid of those guys for another day," he said as he stood up. He held his hand out to her. "Let's head home."

Star took his hand and jumped up. "Alright!"

As they started walking home, Marco asked "So why did you think I wanted a hug when I was fainting?"

"Because Marco everyone loves hugs! Plus you're too shy to just admit when you want a hug so I thought maybe this is your way of saying you wanted one" said Star.

"What?" began Marco, "I'm not shy. I'm a misunderstood bad boy, Star. Bad boys aren't shy."

Suddenly Marco felt Star's arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "Awww Marco, you're so cute!" said Star with a huge grin.

Marco couldn't help but smile a bit. He did love getting hugs from Star.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first Starco fic I've ever wrote so any reviews or constructive criticism would be much appreciated. This fic is also posted on my FF.net account under the same name and it's also posted on my Tumblr account.


End file.
